Talk:W. D. Gaster/@comment-26189440-20151223202213
Ok, Here I go, the theroy of a random guy trying to explain Gaster. If you did not already know, Grandpa Semi, not the GREAT PASEMI!, was highly hinted to be the orginal Alphys. His full name could have been W.D. Gaster Semi, for all we know. How, you may ask? Look at one thing that seems to sound absurbed, but could connect a lot more that we think. Her lab coat. It goes down on her, like a dress, but... aren't lab coats not supose to be that long, on anyone? She could easily ask for a new one, but she never questions it, neither do you, as you progress with her. Why she doesn't question it, nor do you, I don't know. But it would fit his "overworld" sprite, on both of them, in fact, so that's an overlooked fact. Now for WHY he's removed from the "game" and how did he fell into his own creation. See... Alphys loves Undyne. Gaster loves then Undyne. (Apprentaly called "Undine" in the orginal planning stage). As bizzare as that sounds, he WAS Alphys in the orginal version of the game, in fact... You could say that he was the previous Royal Scientist, in a sense. So how did he "fell down" into his own creation, and was recduced to shreads of himself across Space and Time, like a cheese grater? After all, in whenever it is either figuratively or literally... "A person who has Fallen Down will soon perish." Unless if you have Determination. However, it's "not". You tried to replicate, and then accidently fall down into your "creation". To recreate DETERMINATION, and FAILED, thus a endless fall into Darkness. The shadows cutting deeper, and deeper, never stoping. Phonton reading negative, and it gets DARK, DARK, AND DARKER. Now who's to blame if he didn't fall down on purpose? The one you never think about. The one who always makes you go down the road that he already set for you. The one who always intervenes with the plot, no matter what. Ladys and Gentlemens, I am refering to... The Annoying Dog. He's the one we should be focused on, he's Toby Fox, literally in the "GAME", that we want answers from. He's the one who refers to the incomplete Hard demo, he's the one who counters the impossiable to happen, and helps you, and when you want answers, you look to see what he has to say. . . . b u t i t ' s r u d e t o h e a r s o m e o n e t a l k i n g, i s n ' t i t ? He probably go like an old man and a young Fish who had a pet fish, as her little brother. Yeah...He didn't like it. Not. One. BIT. So, what's to get rid of this old man? ... Make him fall into his own creation. The Annoying Dog's the one who got rid of Gaster and replace with a loser. Some one you want to help, someone you'll be with and WANT to support. Alphys, the local loser of the block, was chosen, and shoved Gaster's memories, to feel the guilt that he was forced to live with everyday. She called herself a loser, because in a sense... she is. No family, no friends... Sounds like all the people you meet on your journey, but that's another story. Or prehaps this is one big, fat, stupid conspiricy that I made up. Just wanted to tell someone before things get out of hand.